


Lavender Blue

by celestdrabbles



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, I mean you can do anything you want and you go to high school?, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Shameless Smut, Suicide Notes, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Witch!Reader, and I STAND for that choice, more tags will be added, not the really bright and pop 2002, placed in 2002, the indie 2002, tw: terminal disease, vampires are DANGER in this universe, wtf smeyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestdrabbles/pseuds/celestdrabbles
Summary: The Cullens aren't the only magical race in this world... would you exchange something of yours for eternal life?.If the answer is yes, who could help you?.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. October 6th, 2002

The decision was already taken.

It was beginning to get darker outside, the birds were chirping the day away as you rose slowly from the floor, wiping your tears.

This couldn’t be any more dramatic as it was, your heart was completely destroyed, there was nothing left, just and empty space, hollow in the middle of your chest.

This was one of those days that you’d never forget. Today your sister was buried, probably 7 ft underground. The phone calls were over, the letters written with everything that happened in a week period, the eternal hugs, the getting-ready-to-go-partying. Everything. Gone.

The deep, red love that you felt for her was here, but there was no one to give it to.

She was gone

She’d never come back.

You couldn’t save her, all the times you took her to the hospital, a complete waste of time.

Her last days on earth were the thing that’d never let you forget. Her sunken, lifeless eyes looking at you as she made you promise that you’d check your levels on time, that you’d not let the disease spread in your body, as you too were compromised. After all, your parents had died in the same way.

Neither of you expected it to happen so fast, for the disease to spread so quick and fierce through her body. It was supposed to happen later in her life, when you both were thinking about how retirement was going to go, how the twilight of your lives was going to develop.

But there was no retirement to plan for, no co-joined life, there was nothing left.

So, instead of keeping your promise, you made one with yourself: This thing was NOT going to catch you. You’d live forever.

Everything was carefully planned, you had already visited the local witch, and payed good money for the spell. Besides, you could _really_ trust her since the transaction took place in a really dark and smoggy underground parking lot. I mean, that’s how movies work, right?

The materials needed for the ritual were in a black canvas bag placed on top of your dinner table, the spell had to be performed today, October 6th 2002, under this powerful new moon.

Standing completely shocked, you took the piece of paper from inside the bag, it smelled like death itself, burned in the corners. You considered yourself to be a trained witch already, have performed spells, used divination tools constantly, carrying your gemstones and charms everywhere you go; but this was not ordinary magick.

This was the real deal.

The thing that involved selling some part of you to some external force.

This’d change everything.

The first step —read the disaster recipe— was to cast a circle by drawing it in the floor with grounded eggshells. Casting the circle you continued to light three candles around the circle, placed in bronze —not other material as it could ruin everything and call upon other entities— candleholders.

As you light the candles, you chanted on the first

_‘This that I plea, I place upon your feet’_

As you moved to the second one, you whispered

‘ _No ordinary destiny’ll be for me”_

And in the third, a meditation was indeed, needed. Closing your eyes as you warmed your hands on the flame, the sentence was pending,

_‘This is my wish, so mote it be, mote it be, mote it be’_

The second step was a little more terror-movie-esque, you _had_ to take a bath with Jasmin, Rose and Neroli essential oils. After drying yourself completely and not applying anything else to your body, the next step seemed to be the real important one.

_‘Look yourself into a mirror, being completely naked. Give thanks to your body, hug it and give it love… Remember what it has done for you. When you feel like you’ve had enough, put on a white, long dress or robe and walk to the cast circle’_

‘Well, now I really look like a _Pride and Prejudice_ character’ —the sarcastic remark left your lips, as you tried to be serene. If anything could ruin the spell, it would not be you.

The final step was to, in loud voice and in front of the candles and cast circle placed on the floor of your living room, recite the written words

_‘Neque me amplius expectabo_

_Et nunc date mihi vitam aeternam_

_Quid est quod esse illius_

_non habuero suus tempus vacuum_

_Fac sanguinem meum, et cor subsisto_

_Fac mihi in cute nec aetas_

_Non facies omne Scio_

_Undo mortalitatis meae_

_vitam aeternam daret’_

Over and over,

Until there was no air left in your lungs, until you could feel something changing.

But nothing happened, nothing changed. Outside the moon was shining, the candle flames were dancing in the spot and the circle was still there.

Shit, don’t tell me that I complete wasted all that money in this bullshit— An almost scream escaped from your lips as you not-so-carefully moved your right feet to look through the window-

But then,

_‘Oh no’_ ,

The candle flames went out immediately, and you fixated your gaze on them. The circle began slowly, but surely, to shake; it felt like a huge earthquake was taking place by your feet…

And as you covered your ears from the noise you noticed there was _someone_ on your window. Everything was pitch black and still, you could see two yellow eyes looking through the glass.

The silhouette broke the glass and reached for the lock. Running, quickly, you got the lights and something hard to hit the intruder, a rose quartz the size of your hand was the weapon of choice.

Turning on your heels with little grace, you threw the stone at the figure, now clear thanks to the lamps on the room.

It was a man, a young one. Pale, blonde, _beautiful_ —the stupid and not-so-good-at-reading-rooms part of yourself sung. The stone hit his face but no blood was spilled, no scream or curse of pain escaped his lips, he just continued to walk upon your living room, coming close to your figure, in utter and complete silence.

— Hi _kitten_ , I think you called upon me— called the voice and every inch of your scalp itched at the sound of this man

— _What?!_

— You asked to live forever, and here I am. You really thought it’d be easier, _didn’tya_?

A silence clung as you couldn’t breath properly,or speak it seemed. Why this entity wasn’t a dark figure in the wall? Why it was materialized in this plane of existence?…

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

— I’m the demon you called upon. My name is Jasper Hale, _who I have the pleasure to meet in this lovely tonight?_ —Said the man, Jasper as he had introduced, touching the tips of your hair.

You already knew that giving your full name to an entity was a complete mistake, so improvising was the way to go, at least until he discovers the true.

It was time to lie through your teeth.

— My name is _Lavender_.


	2. White dress

It was a winter afternoon at home, the only place you two knew since both your parents passed.

The teen years had passed for Victoria; your sister was now a _woman_ , even if you felt the same as always, even if you still felt like a child in woman clothes. A teenager indeed, not yet anything.

But she, oh she had great plans. You both couldn’t be any more prouder, an awesome man had just proposed: he was dark, handsome, and rich. From now on all your debt was gone, all your problems could be forgotten, he had even acceded for you to live with them, with a room of your own.

Finally, the sun was beginning to smile upon you two.

Both of you were curled up in your parents bed, planning everything for the future; the wedding was supposed to be in a year, but no amount of time could make Victoria not dream about her perfect wedding, even plan and work for it.

— Hey, what you think about this one? —Said your sister as she shove a brides magazine photo in front of you

— I don’t know Vic, it really looks like you want to be dressed as a cake —you responded, laughing and trying to evade all the soft and giggly hits that were arriving at your arms

—HEEEY! YOU CAN’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I’M YOUR BIG SISTER! —she exclaimed as she began to tickle your sides— I’M GOING TO BE BEAUTIFUL AS DIANA AND YOU KNOW IT!— she continued

— HA HA HA HA! I’M SO-SO-SORRY! PLEASE STOOOOP!!

### ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ 

The stranger was touching your hair.

No, not stranger —your brain corrected—, his name is Jasper, and he is touching your hair.

Why is he touching your hair _as if he knew you_?

You began to feel more and more conscious about what was happening around, the intruder got into your inner circle step by step, you felt as if every breath your lungs could take was drawing hin closer and closer.

Everything stopped when you felt his lips near your neck, he took a big breath in, _smelling_ you.

— That’s fun, you really don’t smell like lavender. Pretty name, _exquisite_ scent —he cooed, arousing all your frame.

It was in this precise moment that you remembered, the white dress you were using was actually very sheer, and of course you were using any underwear, _how could you ever knew that you’ll get a visitor?!_

_— Oh kitten —_ he mumbled— don’t worry, I’m not gonna do _anything_ to you — he continued, touching your chin and lifting it up

He really towered you.

— Are you ready for your new life to begin? —he asked, looking straight at your eyes

You couldn’t answer, everything was too frightening, too dark, too _wrong._

But you really could not come up with an answer, because in a fraction of a second he placed his right hand on the curve between your neck and shoulder… and squeezed hard.

Your legs gave in, your eyes shut immediately, the last thing that you remember hitting the wooden floor with your head.

### ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ 

While the girl was lying on the floor, it was Jasper’s turn to make _his_ part of the deal.

As you mortals, may ignore, it is usual for Great Witches to work together with Vampires. They were often more educated, responsable and well mannered than Goblins, Ghosts or even Demons, so for extreme cases —like yours— it was beneficial for both parts to engage in a deal with vampires.

Eternal life in exchange ofa little blood… or _all_ the blood.

And really, you were just on your _lucky_ day, thank goodness you didn’t contact a Great Witch with no morals, because this one worked _with_ and _for_ the Cullens, a little family of vampires that lives on the West Coast.

You were really lucky indeed, this vampires _had_ morals.

Well, not _morals_ , after all they were vampires. But they had a _proceeding_ , and trained all members of the family to _strictly_ follow all procedures.

The vampire began moving in high speed around the house, trying to scent what items where more important that the others so he could place them in a duffel bag —apparently yours, what did he cared, really?—, clothes, shoes, a necklace that was lying around, and some special little things, like a make-up bag and some tarot cards that he stopped to smell.

They smelled heavenly, venom pooling in his mouth as he returned his gaze on to the passed-out-girl.

_Focus on your task, Jasper_ —But how could he do it when the _worst_ part was due?

Approaching the body he knew that this could get so wrong, that the following steps could get so bloody and dark, but he tried to keep his teaching upon his mind.

_**She has a choice, she has a choice, she has a choice**_ — He kept repeating, like a mantra in his head.

He took her frame and placed her on a bed, trying carefully to not awake _her_ and not awake _his_ instinct. He had to undress her and place normal clothes on her.

They couldn’t permit any risks on the road, an _‘sleeping girlfriend’_ is much more accepted than a stranger dressed in a white dress, passed out and with a really pale dude driving like it was fury road or something.

So, slowly —painfully so for him— he stripped your dress and saw your naked frame. Everything about you called upon him to convert you right there, in that moment.

Thrusting his cock into your walls as he _bit_ your neck.

This had to go down quick, or the others would just kill him.

Quickly he searched for some panties and put them on the girls body, he found some jeans lying around, and nervously put those on your legs. The torso was still uncovered, he couldn’t come up with any more strength to find another bra, so he placed a t-shirt and a sweater on top of it.

— _The Velvet Underground?_ —He thought reading your chest— well, maybe they’d get along well.

He threw your limp body on top of his shoulders and took the bag with your belongings. Now the last step was due.

He got all the _things_ that were hanging from his frame to the car, depositing your frame with care in the co-pilot seat and returning close to your home.

He lighted a match and threw it at the house, to the closest gas conduct.

A small explosion, fire spreading everywhere. He walked away slowly and knowingly, he had done a _really_ good job.

_Maybe_ Carlisle’d be proud of him.

Now the only thing that was left to do was get on the road. A really long drive to Forks awaited.

☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ ☽✺☾ 

A really sweet sensation invaded your body, someone was driving, the rain was tapping against the window, you were a little cold, but everything else seemed fine. One of the windows was rolled down, so the smell of the rain was heavenly intoxicating the car.

Opening your eyes you realized that you were wearing your favorite t-shirt, passed down from your mom. But, with a little inspection you realized that _those_ were not your jeans….

Those were Vic’s jeans, the last pair that she bought and used like, two times. They were baggy and comfy, just what she needed…

— ‘ _shit’ —_ a muted scream left your lips as you looked at the driver’s seat, trying to remember what had happened

— You are finally awake! — Chirped happily the _demon_ beside you,

— What I am doing here? WHERE are you TAKING Me?! — You tried to scream, but your own voice betrayed you, certainly you never expected for this to happen, not even in the ‘what-if-everything-goes-wrong’ list.

— Well, you asked for eternal life, right darlin’?— A silence met his question, so he continued as your eyes were still fixated in fear on his face—.First you’ll have to get a training, a warning if you must. We don’t really do this without the whole experience —He explained with oh, so much calm and tranquility.

— So… —Finally your voice could reach for the outside and not die in your throat— you are taking me to a place to make a **final** decision? —you said trembling

— Yes.

He was completely calm, trying to focus on the road. Looking ahead you fixated your thoughts on the windshield wipers, thinking on how you got into this really strange predicament.

— So, where we are going… are there going to be another… _demons_? —How could you say this phrase without sounding like you lost all your shit.

Both of you were looking at the highway, dark and only illuminated by the car lights.

Suddenly, you looked at him as he was already fixating his gaze on you

— Oh, poor darlin’, you’re not in the presence of a _demon_ … you’re in the presence of a _vampire_ —he cooed cocking his head to you, arching his left brow— the sun is going to rise any minute now, we are going to make a stop for you to get everything you need,

He silenced as he stopped the car, on a tiny side of the road.

— If you try **_anything_** , I can assure you that _no one_ is going to believe you, and if you try to escape… there will not be afterlife worth for you, no living forever, because I’ll _hunt_ you, and _drink_ you up completely.

Grabbing your cheeks in his hand, he squeezed hard and looked at you,

— Understood? —he looked directly into your eyes

— Understood —you whispered.

He started the engine again, and continued driving on the road.

You couldn’t believe what was happening.

Bile was piling up in your throat and mouth, you took your knees to your chest.

_Could it really get any harder than this?._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! :o) I'm so sorry if this is a little angsty-pantsies, I promise it'll get more cuddlier and happier. Just give it time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy this first episode, based on the JasperHalexWitch!reader AU.
> 
> Prepare for the twisting of my imagination, and to learn really weird stuff about magick :o)


End file.
